Surprise for my Da’ho Kitsune
by arrow-death
Summary: yaoi Valentines Day Special for RuHana..... please read and review....


Disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk... I just own this... hehehehe....  
  
Surprise for my Da'ho/ Kitsune  
  
It was the usual Friday morning, the last day of the weekdays. The birds are chirping, the sun shines so bright, the streets are filled with children running to school and cars trying to avoid traffic.  
  
A certain redhead wakes up and smiles as he checks on his partner sleeping contentedly beside him with a small smile. He looks like an angel... he is so peaceful... He looks like he is dreaming of something beautiful. I hope he is dreaming of me... because I just dream of him awhile ago. He soon looks at the calendar hanging on the wall near the closet: 13 Feb. Oh, my gosh... tomorrow is the day... what will be tomorrow's plan? Will kitsune and I have a date? Hmmm... I should ask him... before this tensai got a headache for thinking of tomorrow's date.  
  
"Hey, kitsune... wake up... I want to ask you something. Wake up kitsune."  
  
Blue orbs suddenly appear in once close eyes of a brunette boy beside the redhead. He soon smiles after seeing his beloved lovingly gazing at him.  
  
"Da'ho!" a smile was plastered in his lips after calling his beloved, smile exclusive only for his one and only da'ho. He soon places his long fingers in the red head's neck and gave him an earth shattering good morning kiss. It lasted for minutes; they only parted for the only reason that they need air. After giving his lover the kiss, he soon dozes back to lala land where his da'ho is waiting for him.  
  
"That was some kiss, kitsune..." a blushing red head whispered – still out of breath "Umm... kit... kitsune... do we... do we have a date tomorrow? Ummm... where will we... ummm... go? Do you... do you have... have another plans?" A nervous and stammering Hana ask to Kaede while looking at the floor and placing with the blanket.  
  
It took about ten minutes of silence when Hanamichi discover that the person he is talking to was fast asleep beside him. Hanamichi turned red like his hair in anger – out of anger – he shook the sleeping brunette so hard to wake him.  
  
"Ummm... da'ho..." sleepy blue eyes suddenly open and see a fuming redhead and glaring brown eyes. He smiles on how cute and adorable his lover really is.  
  
"Teme... kitsune... the tensai is talking and you...." He was cut-off with an unexpected from his smiling koi. A kiss that blew his anger away... he feels like he is in cloud nine with a kiss like that. His heart melts for his koi... his hot head suddenly cools down. His koi suddenly stop the kiss for them to take in air and kiss him again for feathery kisses in his lips and ended before his red head could catch his lips and deepen the kiss they shared. A flushed red head and a grinning brunette boy look at each other lovingly and embracing contentedly and happily.  
  
Kaede soon stood up and gaze at his boyfriend who is still out of breath.  
  
"Da'ho, we're going to be late already... stand up and we'll take a shower together. Unless you want a punch from Akagi again for being late... come on stand up." Pulling the hand of his boyfriend, who's jaw drop open with a split second after hearing the long litany about being late for practice which was soon replace by a smile because his koi soon start talking in strings of words( a big improvement even though he only became talkative when they are only alone... at least an improvement) towards the bathroom for them to take a quick shower, not to be late for the early morning basketball practice.  
  
At Shohokou High School Gym  
  
"thoink" [sweat dropped]  
  
"Both of you late again for practice... this is the nth time that both of you are late for morning practice... What excuse does both of you have this time... and I don't want the hentai-ish excuse..." while an angry gorilla yelled at both the freshman which happens to be one of the team strong players; the door of the gym opened wide and two basketball players enter. A player with a glasses look guilty and apologetic towards their fuming captain.  
  
"Gomenasai, Akagi" a blushing glasses boy said.  
  
Sigh! "okey... you two are off the case... and I know all of you are busy for tomorrow so we will have no practice later" the gym was filled with happy cheers from the players. They went silent as the captain continues to speak with a huge sweat dropped formed in his head. "Coach Anzai, cancelled the training for today for us to have a rest after the long practice that we have for the past few months already. After this day, we resume practice."  
  
"Yosh..." almost all of the players cheered for joy... while a certain redhead smile like he won the sweepstakes for he can't wait to be with his boyfriend... and a certain brunette head remain cold as ice but deep inside he can't wait to be alone with his love and give him his surprise.  
  
At the rooftop  
  
Two boys cuddle close together while other students are at the cafeteria eating. The brunette head lay comfortably in the chest of his boyfriend.  
  
A deep sigh was made for the nth time by the red head that the other boy been noticing since they are at the rooftop. He knows that something is bothering his koi and he don't know what it is... he just hope that it is not something about a guy with a hedgehog hair or else... The brunette guy became tense with fury for the Ryonan ace player that the red head sense easily.  
  
"Kitsune, is something wrong?" "Nothing, da'ho" "Ummm... kitsune, do you have plans for tomorrow? For tomorrow, its Saturday do we... what I mean is that, do we have a date?" a blushing red head spoke filled with uncertainty and nervousness. "Um... da'ho? I have basketball practice... you know I don't want that ryonan player to beat me and our practice was cancelled." Replied by the boy before dozing off to lala land.  
  
Hurt was masked in his handsome face... but always he understand his koi for he love him so much. He just hug him and gaze lovingly at his boyfriend with a smile and sleep with a smile.  
  
Feb. 14: Valentines Day  
  
Hanamichi woke up and flung his arms at his side but he discovers that his koi was gone at the same time the smile that formed his beautiful face turned to a frown and hurt was evedent in his expressive brown eyes for his boyfriend didn't wake him up and give him a morning kiss and a greet happy valentines day. He look at his watch beside his bed and discover that it is already 11 o'clock in the morning. He overslept... that is why his koi was not beside him.  
  
He went to the bathroom to freshen up and change clothes to go out and find his koi. On his way out of the house, he went to the kitchen to drink milk and he found a note address to him.  
  
Da'ho, Off early for practice... Didn't wake you up... because you look tired and your so adorable... I'll be at the school gym practicing... See you there around six... we'll play one on one...  
  
Kitsune  
  
"Gosh, up until know I don't have a gift for kitsune... better rush and buy him a nice hearts gift"  
  
He rush out of their apartment and run to the nearest train station to go and look for a gift for his koi.  
  
After almost 5 hours of window shopping, he found the perfect gift for his beloved boyfriend. Bought him a bouquet of blue rose... He went straight to the train station... for him to be on time with his boyfriend... he's going to surprise his boyfriend.  
  
At Shohokou Gym  
  
He arrived an hour late because of traffic.... The gym was dark... he called out his koi's name... thinking that he fell asleep because of waiting for him...  
  
Soon a sweet melody was heard filling the whole gym and two candles was lit by a brunette guy with a sparkling eyes and a smile that could melt your knees instantly.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day Da'ho!!! Do you think I forgot do you?" Kaede approach a surprise Hanamichi and upon reaching him.. he gave him a smack in his red lips that brought him back to reality.  
  
"I thought... you forgot! I plan to surprise you..." Hanamichi smile and look at his koi with a teary eyes filled with so much love and happiness. He also gave his gift to his koi... the blue rose and the gift that took him so long for him to find it.  
  
"I'll open it!" He opened the gift excitedly and found a picture frame with a sakura flower and a picture of both of them hugging, taken by Mito, Hana's best friend right under a sakura tree. Also a diary and a locket with a picture of a young Hanamichi smiling adorably.  
  
"Isn't this from your mom? Why are you giving this to me? This diary... why give me this? It is also empty? Da'ho are you pulling my leg with this empty diary?" A confused blushing boy asked hi beloved.  
  
"Yes, I am giving you the locket... the locket that holds all my secrets... about the diary... it is empty because I can't write anything for the main reason that you are already in my life... I can't ask for more... It is empty because I can't find words to express how happy and lucky I am to be with you now." Tears escape the eyes of the red head while telling his koi how much he love him.  
  
"Aishieteru, Da'ho... so much... I will always be here for you. I love you so much!" a smiling and crying Kaede kiss and embrace Hanamichi...  
  
They celebrated their valentine's date in the gym with a table for two filled with the favorite food of both of them. Soon they fixed the gym and left the gym and proceeded to the park to watch the stars... After star gazing, the returned to their apartment and express their love for one another.  
  
Kaede's gift was discovered by Hanamichi early the next morning in his left ring finger. Kaede slip the ring when Hanamichi is asleep.  
  
~ OWARI ~  
  
Author's not:  
  
This is my first fic... I hope you like it... please review... give me suggestion about the fic.. I am open to it... please be gentle... this is my first time to publish my fic in the net.. PLEASE no flames and tomatoes.... Hehehehehe...  
  
This is for the valentine's day special... inspired by a friend...(  
  
Hope you like it... 


End file.
